


Trato

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, no pasa nada muy ??? pero subi el rating por las dudas, perdon por el sin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Shu no podía creer que solo una foto causara semejante reacción en si mismo.





	

Era un día normal en el Club de manualidades. Sus miembros estaban ocupados cada uno con su propio proyecto, y el silencio solo se interrumpía ocasionalmente si Mika tenía alguna pregunta.

"Oshi-san…" Mika intentó llamarle la atención tirándole de la manga. "Intente coser el encaje como me dijiste, pero creo que lo arruine eh…"

Shu no se molestó en mirarlo. "¿Tenés un descosedor, no?"

"Creo que necesito más que un descosedor pa’ esto~”"

Eso logro que Shu baje la tela que estaba cortando. Su compañero de unit estaba intentando recrear un vestido que había visto en la vidriera de una tienda de vestidos de fiesta.   
Shu no tenía la menor idea de porque lo estaba haciendo, ni le había preguntado a pesar de haberlo ayudado a dibujar el molde.

"…" Su primer instinto al ver el agujero en el encaje fue llamarlo una muñeca fracasada, pero logro contenerse. Estaba intentando ser una mejor persona. Él también había cometido errores similares cuando recién empezaba, y la madre de Kiryu siempre fue muy paciente…

Respiró hondo. "Cortá otro pedazo y empezá de nuevo." Mika lo miró sonriente y asintió. Pero no era la única mirada que sentía sobre él.

"¿Qué?" El otro miembro del club, Tsumugi Aoba, también lo estaba mirando sonriente.

"Ah, no es nada…" Dijo Tsumugi. "Estaba pensando en que creciste mucho, Shu-kun."

El pelirosa frunció el ceño y se preparo para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba sobre su comentario, cuando sonó su celular. Tsumugi se vio muy aliviado.

Shu odiaba la existencia de su teléfono y todos los ruidos que hacía, pero sus padres insistieron en que tuviera uno después del incidente en Navidad. Lo tenía completamente en silencio, salvo por dos excepciones. Y Mika estaba ahí al lado suyo, asique solo podía ser una persona.

Su relación con Kiryu era… nueva. Habia pasado menos de un mes desde el día que Kiryu lo empujó contra la pared del dojo y lo besó con tanta pasión que Shu no podía creer que estaba dirigida hacia él. 

"Oshi-san, ¿Pasa algo?" Mika lo miró curioso. "Es raro que este’ tan contento eh~" También se escuchó una risita de parte de Aoba.

En ese momento Shu se dio cuenta que tenía la cara bastante caliente y le estaba sonriendo a su celular como enamorado. Que no era el caso, obviamente. 

"N-Nada. Ocúpense de lo suyo." Shu los retó, molesto.

El silencio volvió al salón por unos segundos, pero se rompió cuando el líder abrió el mensaje que le habían enviado. Todo pasó muy rápido. El celular se le cayó al piso (o más bien lo tiró) y Mika, trabajador como siempre, quiso levantárselo. Hubiera podido, si no fuera porque Shu reacciono más rápido y le cubrió los ojos. No había necesidad de que Mika viera semejante vulgaridad. (A todo esto, Tsumugi siguió bordando tranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado.)

"Ehh Oshi-san, no veo nada…" Mika se quejó. 

"¡Mejor!" Shu exclamó. Acto seguido levantó el teléfono del piso. "Voy a salir. Adiós."

Escapó del salón lo más rápido que pudo, sin responder al "¡No te olvides a Madonee!" y "¡Hasta mañana, Shu-kun!"

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, volvió a abrir la foto Kiryu le había mandado. No era nada vulgar en realidad… Solo una foto de su pecho desnudo, mojado con gotas que no sabía si eran de sudor o agua. Probablemente lo segundo, porque lo poco que podía ver de su pelo estaba mojado. Se puso aún más colorado y sintió un escalofrió. Sus piernas se sentían como que le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. ‘Te estas volviendo débil, Itsuki Shu.’ Pensó mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

Alejó la mirada de la foto por un segundo para pensar que contestarle. Admitir que le gustaba no era una opción, asi que solo le quedaba gritarle lo vulgar que pensaba que era. (Y capaz al final decirle que le gustaba) Pero nunca le gustó escribir en el teléfono, y considerando que Kiryu parecía estar en las duchas del colegio, no tuvo mejor idea que ir a decírselo en persona.

En el camino intento pensar en cosas que no le importaban para controlar su sonrojo. (En Tenshouin, en los rumores que escucho sobre el líder de Trickstar y un miembro de fine, en Nito diciéndole que está roto…)

No sirvió para mucho. Se encontró con que Kiryu y su kouhai estaban saliendo ya cambiados, riéndose juntos. Algo le decía que venir a interrumpir la felicidad de Kiryu estaba mal, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Al verlo, Tetora se apuró a despedirse de su jefe, y salió corriendo a donde lo estaba esperando Hinata para ir al arcade. 

"Itsuki." Kiryu lo saludó. No se notaba tanto, pero también estaba sonrojado. "¿Viste…?"

"Si, vi esa vulgaridad que mandaste."

"Ah, pensé que te gustaría. Tetsu dijo que era una buena idea."

"No dije que no me gustó." Shu admitió. "Espera. ¿Nagumo que…?" No podía creer que estaba celoso de un chico de primer año.

Kuro suspiró. "No te pongas celoso. Tetsu me ve asi casi todos los días que tenemos práctica." Antes de que el otro pudiera quejarse, Kuro le pasó un brazo por la cintura para acercarlo y plantó un beso en sus labios.

Dejando de lado los celos por un momento, Shu se dejó apoyar sobre el pecho del otro. Siempre se había sentido seguro cerca de él, escuchando su corazón latir. Pero no duro mucho, ya que pronto se dio cuenta que estaban en el medio de la escuela, donde cualquiera podría verlos.

Se separó bruscamente, aunque eso tampoco quito el rojo de sus mejillas. "No me sorprende que no tengas vergüenza."

Kuro suspiró frustrado. "No estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero si tanto te molesta, el dojo sigue abierto."

"¿Q-Qué estás insinuando?" Shu le reclamó, pero al mismo tiempo, ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí a paso acelerado.

Deslizó la puerta, capaz con más fuerza de la necesaria. Esperó a que su amigo entre para básicamente tirársele encima y empujarlo contra la pared. Lo que resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba, porque bueno, Kiryu no es liviano exactamente.

Que Kuro no pusiera resistencia alguna se lo facilito un poco. "No esperaba eso de tu parte, Icchan."

"Yo tampoco esperaba una foto obscena de tu parte, pero acá estamos Ryuu-k-" El pelirosa pausó. "¿Por qué me dijiste así?"

"Para distraerte." Y con eso, Kuro los dio vuelta con facilidad, dejando al otro contra la pared de nuevo. Aunque Shu estaba levemente furioso de que el truco haya funcionado tan bien, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. 

"Considerame distraído."

Al pelirrojo se le escapo una risita, pero no duro mucho ya que no gastó tiempo en juntar sus labios. Mientras lo besaba intensamente, bajo las manos de la pared para posarlas en las caderas de Shu y atraerlo hacia él, juntado también sus cuerpos. 

Se separaron un segundo para tomar aire, momento en el que Shu gimió suavemente al sentir al otro tan cerca. Enredo una mano en los cabellos rojos para acercarlo y volver a besarse, antes de que vuelva a hacer un ruido así.Pero al contrario, el gemido le dio motivación a Kiryu para intentar hacer que suelte otro, y más fuerte. Aumento la intensidad del beso, mientras que metió una pierna entre las del otro, para dejar que se frote contra él.

Apenas se separaron nuevamente, Kuro aprovechó a atacar el cuello de Shu, alternando entre besos y mordidas. Seria muy satisfactorio dejarle una marca tan evidente que ni la absurda cantidad de volados en su camisa la pueda esconder. Mientras tanto, Shu sentía una mezcla de placer y frustración, debido a que el otro no le estaba dando ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo. Al sentir que Kiryu le estaba dejando marcas, decidió que dos podían jugar ese juego. 

Deslizo sus delicadas manos debajo de la camisa ajena, tomando tiempo para sentir los musculos de su espalda. Cuando sintió una mordida fuerte, se vengó arañandolo. Con cuidado, para no lastimarlo mucho, pero lo suficientemente fuerte que también dejaría una marca. Kuro gimió por una mezcla de dolor y placer. “No te quedas atrás, Itsuki.”

"No espero menos de vos, Kiryu." Shu fue el que rió esta vez. Pero pensándolo bien, seguir haciendo esto en la escuela era mala idea, sobretodo si era la primera vez…

"…¿Estás libre hoy?"

Eso distrajo a Kiryu de lo que estaba haciendo. "No… Voy a llevar de compras a mi hermanita, y ya estoy llegando tarde."

El ambiente se arruinó complemente. "Entonces no empieces cosas que no vas a poder terminar." Shu se quejó, intentado alejarse.

"¿Y si te lo compenso mañana?" Kuro ofreció. "Voy a estar solo en casa."

Eso le dio pausa. No había ido a la casa de Kiryu desde… No, mejor no pensar en eso.

"Es un trato. Más vale no te arrepientas, hmph."

**Author's Note:**

> shu es muy sediento perdon


End file.
